heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gin a Body, Meet a Body
Synopsis PC Bellamy faces charges and it's up to Mike and Alf to prove his innocence. Vernon launches Yorkshire's biggest taxi fleet. Full Summary Gareth North is the son of used car dealer Harry North and relies on his father's wealth to get him out of trouble. And trouble is something he gets into a lot of together with his girlfriend Gail and friend Vince. They attempt an armed robbery, but when PC Bellamy nearly catches them Gareth reports his car, which they used to get away, as stolen. The three of them even go as far as accusing Bellamy of beating up Gareth. Vernon Scripps wins a car in a poker game and decides to open a taxi service. But they do not get any customers, because they share a party line with Edith Fairley, who is always at the phone. She is hiding from her ex-husband Jack Fairley, who has just been released from prison. Bernie Scripps gets an unusual request. Minnie Bateson wants to make funeral arrangements for her husband Sydney. The unusual bit about it is that Sydney Bateson is still alive. Cast * Tom Walker as Vince Mitchell * Vanessa Hehir as Gail Smethurst * Matt Kennard as Gareth North * Mark Lewis as Jack Fairly * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Jamie Cymbal as Telephone Engineer * Vicky Ogden as Edith Fairley * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Frankie Jordon as Vera Read * Georgine Anderson as Minnie Bateson * Richard Moore as Harry North * Steve Whyment as Record Shop Owner Gallery File:GinaBody,MeetaBody1.png|Vince, Gail, and Gareth put their plans into motion File:GinaBody,MeetaBody2.png|Garreth takes the money from the fruit shop File:GinaBody,MeetaBody3.png|Jack Fairley is released from custody File:GinaBody,MeetaBody4.png|Vernon comes home with a car File:GinaBody,MeetaBody5.png|Edith Fairley has a phone installed at her home File:GinaBody,MeetaBody6.png|A telephone is installed in Greengrass's house File:GinaBody,MeetaBody7.png|The presence of Garreth brews trouble in the pub File:GinaBody,MeetaBody8.png|Phil kicks Garreth and friends out of the pub File:GinaBody,MeetaBody9.png|Jackie visits his sister File:GinaBody,MeetaBody10.png|Garreth plots for a revenge File:GinaBody,MeetaBody11.png|Oscar opens the door to his car with a surprise File:GinaBody,MeetaBody12.png|Someone put the hose running inside his car File:GinaBody,MeetaBody13.png|Vernon presents to Bernie his new business File:GinaBody,MeetaBody14.png|Oscar reports to the police about his mishap File:GinaBody,MeetaBody15.png|Minnie consults with Bernie for coffins File:GinaBody,MeetaBody16.png|Minnie has a look around for coffins File:GinaBody,MeetaBody17.png|The police visits Harry North's used car lot File:GinaBody,MeetaBody18.png|Harry comes to the rescue for his son File:GinaBody,MeetaBody21.png|Jackie tells to Mike what's to know about the North family File:GinaBody,MeetaBody22.png|Jack rings to Edith File:GinaBody,MeetaBody23.png|Vernon tells David to consult with Edith about the telephone File:GinaBody,MeetaBody24.png|Garreth locks his eyes on the record shop money File:GinaBody,MeetaBody25.png|Jackie arrives to Aidensfield ask for Edith's whereabouts File:GinaBody,MeetaBody26.png|Garreth and friends prepare their heist File:GinaBody,MeetaBody27.png|Edith was glad to have David as a visitor File:GinaBody,MeetaBody28.png|David realizes that he wasn't able to consult about the phone File:GinaBody,MeetaBody29.png|Oscar comes to the police for Edith's location File:GinaBody,MeetaBody30.png|Garreth put his plans into action File:GinaBody,MeetaBody31.png|Phil chases the culprit File:GinaBody,MeetaBody32.png|Phil was able to get the Mini's license plate File:GinaBody,MeetaBody33.png|Mike receives a call about Garreth's car being stolen File:GinaBody,MeetaBody34.png|The police are called in with two different reports File:GinaBody,MeetaBody35.png|Phil is convinced that Garreth committed the crime File:GinaBody,MeetaBody36.png|Minnie tells Bernie that her husband passed away File:GinaBody,MeetaBody37.png|Bernie calls Vernon that he will be at Leeds tomorrow File:GinaBody,MeetaBody38.png|Garreth gets suspicious about Phil's actions File:GinaBody,MeetaBody39.png|Phil protects Gina from Garreth File:GinaBody,MeetaBody40.png|Harry was unhappy to what Phil "did" File:GinaBody,MeetaBody42.png|Phil and Mike talk about the event at the disco File:GinaBody,MeetaBody43.png|Gina gives Jackie Edith's address File:GinaBody,MeetaBody44.png|Minnie calls Scripp's Garage to pick up her husband's body File:GinaBody,MeetaBody45.png|Edith notices that Jack is inside her house File:GinaBody,MeetaBody46.png|The police found the missing Mini and more evidence File:GinaBody,MeetaBody47.png|Mike finds the pistol used in the scene File:GinaBody,MeetaBody48.png|David was horrified to who he was suppose to pick up File:GinaBody,MeetaBody49.png|Edith calls for help to Vernon File:GinaBody,MeetaBody50.png|Alf tells Mike that the gun cannot be used as evidence File:GinaBody,MeetaBody51.png|Edith tells about the stolen money she and her husband stole File:GinaBody,MeetaBody52.png|Mike pressurizes Vincent to tell the truth File:GinaBody,MeetaBody54.png|Vernon checks over the special person David brought File:GinaBody,MeetaBody53.png|Edith tells Vernon that he will get 30% of the stolen money File:GinaBody,MeetaBody55.png|Vernon tries to settle things with Jack File:GinaBody,MeetaBody56.png|Jack checks over Vernon's deal File:GinaBody,MeetaBody57.png|Alf comes by to check things over File:GinaBody,MeetaBody58.png|Jack Fairley decided to leave Edith and the money File:GinaBody,MeetaBody59.png|Mike tells Harry that Gerry lied to him File:GinaBody,MeetaBody60.png|Vernon gets his share File:GinaBody,MeetaBody61.png|Edith tells Vernon that she will be heading back to London File:GinaBody,MeetaBody62.png|Edith is dropped off to the railway station File:GinaBody,MeetaBody63.png|Jackie tells Mike that Harry decided to drop all charges Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes